A Candle in the Dark
by Crimson Elemental Alchemist
Summary: Kurai doesn't remember who or what she is. When she falls through the well and lands in the Feudal Era, things just go downhill. Becoming the guardian of Rin, care-taker of Aun, and personal abuser of Jaken, what's a girl to do in the hands of SesshoMaru?
1. New Blood

_Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_. It belongs to Takahashi-sensei. _

_Crimson: That **points up** is going to get so depressing. **sighs**_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One–**

**New Blood**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The glare of the sun made Kurai's eyes water as she watched the Sunset Shrine for any signs of life. The tears blurred her vision, turning dark-brown eyes even darker with the memories that had brought most of them on. The young woman had been standing at the foot of the shrine's steps for several minutes; something had caught her attention. That had not been the only reason for her abrupt halt–this had been her destination all along.

Kurai squinted through her tears to see the glint of gold in her hand. The locket sat in the middle of her palm, open for her to see the smiling faces of her father and older brother. Her eyes stared longingly at them, but her mind's eye manipulated the two separate pictures into a fuzzy, single snapshot of some other face.

"That man . . . he told me to come here, but how . . . how did he know?" She closed her eyes, specks of water flecking her long lashes as pearl-white tears rolled down her cheeks. "My family . . ." However, before the grief could hit her full-force again, a strange sensation sparked in her mind.

"Wha–?!" Kurai's eyes widened in shock, "Again. It's happening again. Ever since . . . ever since the fire." The girl raised her sights back up to the temple, questions multiplying like wildfire in her mind. Fear and curiosity warred in her soul; curiosity won, as usual. Kurai placed a bare foot tentatively on the first step.

As the dark-haired girl climbed the stone stairway, her pace quickened in anticipation. Her muscles ached and complained with every movement, the open wounds bleeding more profusely than ever. She hugged the coveted trench coat closer to her battered body, but she stubbornly moved onward despite the searing pain. Before she knew it, she stood–albeit unsteadily–at the top of the steps. Voices came from the center of the array of buildings. Pain forced to the back of her mind, Kurai crept forward, gripping the bloodied coat to her. She leaned against a pillar of stones, straining to see through a darkening mist over her eyes as she peered around the outcropping.

A surprised gasp escaped her before she could stop it for, not even three yards in front of her, stood a raven-haired girl arguing with a white-haired–"Demon!" Kurai breathed. His red haori and hakama contrasted sharply with his snow-white hair, and out of the smooth locks poked two white dog ears. They swiveled in her direction as the demon caught her quiet voice, and his nose picked up her vivid scent as the wind abruptly changed course.

Ignoring the surprise on his companion's face, the demon leapt into the air and landed with precision next to the cloaked stranger.

"Who are you?!" he hollered in her ear, but Kurai couldn't comprehend his angry words. She had finally succumbed to the pain as the shock from seeing a demon in this holy shrine zapped what little strength she had to cling to consciousness. She didn't even feel his arms catch her body as she fell. Her mind continued to sink ever deeper into the groping shadows as Kurai desperately sought the familiar voice that had always been there. It would calm her whenever she eavesdropped on its conversations, although she had never truly heard the words. She doubted if it even knew she existed, but, this time, she called out for it. She collapsed into the mental embrace of the voice as it responded to her, relaxing in the cool words she could now hear . . . .

* * *

"What's wrong with her, Mom?" Sota asked, clinging to InuYasha's red pants, his eyes big and terrified as he spotted the pile of blood-soaked towels and rags in one corner.

Mrs. Higurashi rose from her doctoring and looked into Kagome's chocolate-brown eyes. "I'm afraid these are more than just burns and cuts, honey. My medicine won't work on demonic injuries, Kagome."

"Wh–What?" Kagome stuttered, wide-eyed. Behind her, InuYasha snorted.

"How are you so sure that it's from a demon, huh?" the disdain in the hanyou's voice rang clear as a bell. Kagome muttered something under her breath and InuYasha dropped to the floor, the subduing spell proving itself effective once again. "Hey! I–I only meant–"

Kagome shot him a glare from over her shoulder, "I know what you meant!"

Sota, Kagome's little brother, sighed, "There they go again. Huh?" He caught sight of a small, black dot bounding up from the floor onto the white bed sheets. "Is that Myoga?" He recalled Kagome mentioning something about the flea-demon.

"What?" Kagome and InuYasha exclaimed in unison. Kagome knelt at the head of the bed where Myoga rested; InuYasha bent down beside her. The old flea-demon had taken out a handkerchief and was in the process of patting his face with it.

Kagome spoke first, "Myoga, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Why, Lady Kagome. I came with InuYasha through the well. Lady Kaede felt an upheaval in the demonic aura and it–"

"In other words: you ran for it and tried to get away from danger again!" InuYasha snarled, ready to jump on the skittering flea-demon. Kagome held him back with a stern glare.

"No, Master InuYasha! I did no such thing! It only reminded of a legend I once heard." He let the sentence hang, forgetting that InuYasha's patience ran extremely thin.

"Rrrg. Well, what legend, Myoga?!" the inuhanyou cried.

Myoga, startled out of his thoughts, resumed, "Well, it's more of a prophecy that I heard at one time from an old seer. She spoke of a powerful demon's child–a child who is believed to possess demonic and priestly powers." The flea looked down at his feet, "But such a child has never been born that I know of."

InuYasha lost his temper at that, "Then what was the point of your little 'legend'?!"

Old Myoga bound up and down in frustration, "You should know! Do you ever listen to me? The Five Sisters are to appear at dawn in three days! It is said they can steal, or even destroy a demon's very essence. And Naraku has vanished yet again. I believe he seeks the child the seer spoke of." The flea settled down, "I only wished to warn you both before those stars appeared."

The room settled into an unbearable silence, broken only by the ragged breathing of the bed's occupant. Myoga turned his attention to the injured woman only half-hidden under the covers. The flea-demon cocked his head and then sprung to one of the several burns. As he touched it, a red spark struck out.

"This is a burn from a demon!" Myoga exclaimed in wonderment as he leapt away from the dangerous discharge. "I didn't know that demons still existed in your time, Kagome."

Kagome gazed into the still face of the older girl, thoughts racing. "Maybe we should take her to Kaede," her eyes filled with sympathy when their patient shivered in pain.

InuYasha glared at Kagome, "What do you mean by 'we'?" He straightened up and crossed his arms imperiously. "I'm not carrying her again."

"InuYasha! You're so insensitive!" Kagome growled, throwing her friend a poisonous glower, "I can't believe you won't just _help_ someone!"

The hanyou's eyes lit with mischief and delight, "Only if you _beg_ me to." In his mind, InuYasha actually believed that Kagome would finally submit to his will . . . that is, until he heard that all-too-familiar "S"-word again. The half-demon's body hit the floor with a resounding smack. He'd forgotten about those accursed beads around his neck. (A/N: short-term memory?)

Kagome's mother sighed as she gathered the crimson towels that had once been marble-white. Before she left, however, she turned back to her daughter, "I think it would be better to wait until tomorrow morning to take her to the Sengoku Jidai. Her wounds might have a chance to close up a little by then." She waited in the doorway to her daughter's room until Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgment. While holding the ruined towels and rags at a fair distance from her body, she left the children in the bedroom.


	2. Shadows and Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_ in any way, shape, or form. I'm sure there's a huge group out there gunning for the rights already . . . ._

_Crimson: Hi! Bye! **waves then disappears**_

_Kurai: O.o_

* * *

**Chapter Two–**

**Shadows and Fire**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kurai rushed through the shadows, not in fear but in anticipation. The voice that had calmed her all these years had drawn away from her. She could still hear it calling from far away, leading her so she could meet the person in the physical world. Her eyes could see nothing but blinding darkness, but she could still feel her legs moving beneath her and the gentle breeze that soon began to blow through her long, black hair. She smiled to herself when she realized that she could feel no more pain, only euphoria at the prospect of meeting the owner of the alluring voice.

Her body continued to move of its own free will until Kurai felt the wind suddenly disappear. Her forward progress halted in mid step. A deep cold, that had nothing to do with the weather, penetrated her skin. She still couldn't see which sent an unsure shiver up her spine, but then the voice whispered in her mind, _'Trust me, Little One_._'_ Kurai sensed her body moving like a puppet again, but this time she felt less sure. The words caressed her fluttering heart like silk whispering over skin, yet the cold chill crawling up her spine lingered. She limped forward–her wounds beginning to throb in discomfort–and bumped into something. As her fogged mind wondered what the rough surface was, her body swung a leg over it and dropped into an empty space within.

Kurai shivered despite the warmth of the air that swept over her body. The wind irritated the bandaged wounds and clawed at her long hair. She shrieked involuntarily as she felt a slimy hand wrap around one of her legs, pressing mercilessly on the two gashes there until the wound bled freely. She heard a cold laugh in her ear, triumph ringing throughout the space she fell in. Kurai felt what seemed to be fire burn through her throbbing limb where the creature held her. The flames spread from that concentrated spot to both legs and she kicked out in response, attempting to rid herself of the burning sensation. Instead, she ended up flinging the thing clinging to her away while her own body jerked back with the force of her savage flailing.

Soft grass crumpled beneath her weight as she fell face-first onto an unyielding surface. Kurai grew faintly aware of firelight bouncing off the lids of her closed eyes and the warmth of the flames heating her clammy skin. The pain she hadn't felt earlier now crashed upon her. Her muscles and bones–in fact, every part of her–screamed in agony as she violently shook. The last thing she remembered before slipping into the welcoming darkness again was a male voice coming from somewhere above her, "Rin, we have no use for her . . . ."


	3. The Light in the Sengoku Jidai

_Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_. This sucks . . . ._

_Crimson: **looks around in confusion** How did this happen? _

_Bankotsu: **looks confused but happy** I don't know. Maybe you resurrected us? You are a witch, right?_

_Jakotsu: Stupid wench . . ._

_Renkotsu: Brother, a witch couldn't possibly bring us back from the dead._

_Crimson: **even more confused** I'm a witch?_

_**Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu all sweat-drop**_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Three–**

**The Light in the Sengoku Jidai**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A blinding flash of light greeted her as Kurai snapped up, fully awake. The woman covered her face in an attempt to protect her eyes from the sun. She had traveled in darkness in her dreams so she was not used to the brightness of day. An unwanted memory flew through her head, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and hug her knees tightly to her body. The sudden actions brought a moan of discomfort at the stress she felt on her wounds. She choked down a gasp of surprise–sure, her injuries still hurt but more like huge bruises than the previous slashes and burns.

"Yay! You're awake!" a young voice cried in her ear, startling Kurai. She swung her head around while her right hand flew to her hip where a dagger usually hung, but felt only the gentle curve of her thigh. It turned out that she didn't need it anyway, but the loss cut at her pride and made her uneasy nonetheless. The voice belonged to a young girl who had some of her black hair pulled into a messy side-ponytail. Kurai flinched as she recognized how much the cute child resembled her young sister. Although she felt pain at the memory, Kurai couldn't tear her gaze away from the little child's smiling face.

"Are you feeling better?" the little girl asked, concern in her eyes. Kurai forced a smile on her face, sensing rather than seeing two other people in the clearing.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked, sliding a glance to the corner of her eyes to see two people (could you really call the toad-demon a person?) watching her. She returned her gaze to the little girl as she answered.

"I'm Rin," Rin leapt up and skipped over to the two demons. Kurai felt her muscles tighten at this, instinctively fearing for the child's life. The tall one, with the long silver hair, noticed the woman's unease, but he feigned ignorance. Rin twirled in place until she faced the seated woman, standing right in front of the inuyoukai. "This is SesshoMaru-sama," she said, pointing to the silver-haired man behind her. "And this is Jaken-sama," she waved a small hand at the short green creature standing next to his master. After the short introductions, Rin sprinted back to Kurai and plopped down in front of her. "What's your name?"

Kurai had to smile at the girl's enthusiasm. She let herself relax as she replied, "I'm Kurai." Her smile dimmed when she suddenly turned her attention to SesshoMaru. "Where am I? How long have I been out?" She ignored the ice in his amber eyes while she waited for his answer.

The inuyoukai smirked–a twinge of amusement pulling at the corner of his lips. "You are near Kaede's Village. Almost two days have passed since you appeared," his deep voice sounded emotionless to Kurai's ears, but it still tugged at something within her. Kurai ignored the unfamiliar feeling with practiced ease, returning her damaged heart to its blackened form. She turned back to Rin and realized that the withered thing began to blossom with life whenever her eyes fell upon the little girl.

Attempting to avoid Rin's contagious smile, Kurai lowered her gaze to check her wounds. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that her bandages had been removed, and not a scratch marred her now-smooth skin. She splayed her slender fingers over her exposed thigh where a particularly huge slash had been, only to feel nothing but skin. Of course, she did flinch when she pushed too hard on a spot that was still sore. Busy with her self-examination, Kurai failed to notice the movements of those around her. Before she knew it, SesshoMaru stood over her, staring down at her with cool eyes.

"I healed the cuts and burns with Tenseiga, but the poison from them remains in your blood. The soreness will last for some time until your body gets used to it." He cut his eyes at her, while adding, "If you don't die first." With that he walked away to lean against a tree, staring out across the flower-filled field they had camped next to. Kurai regarded him bemusedly for a moment until Rin's sweet voice piped up.

"Do you like flowers, Kurai-sama?" Kurai turned her head to look at her. Throwing caution to the wind, Kurai let out a sigh and gave in to her emotions. Maybe she was a fool, but Rin reminded her strongly of her family somehow, but she couldn't hold that against the youngster.

"Of course I do," she looked wistfully at the field of blooming flowers then back to the grinning girl. "Do you want to pick some, Rin-chan?" A flicker in her eyes challenged the little girl, provoking giggles from her. Rin nodded enthusiastically, beaming a toothy smile at her. Once again, Kurai felt sharp sorrow lance through her, but she shook it off, hoping Rin didn't notice it. Rin didn't, but SesshoMaru did.

The taiyoukai watched the girls as they rushed into the sweet-scented blossoms, approving of the stranger when she picked up the small girl and twirled her around in the air. Rin cried out in enjoyment, pumping her arms as if she was flying. SesshoMaru observed the woman all the while, an idea forming in his mind. The girl had proven herself strong indeed, considering the amount of poison in her bloodstream. He had his doubts that any youkai who were not used to such poisons (unlike him of course, who had poison in his very blood) would live for very long under the large dose she had received from the burns and lacerations. After all, she was only a human female (A/N: who had modern medicines to help her . . . okay, I'll shut up now.) His thoughts turned to the two daggers he had discovered hanging from her belt. SesshoMaru held them up to his inspection now, wondering if the blood of some other creature ran through the girl's veins. He sighed inwardly, lowering the daggers to his side as he looked back up in time to see both Rin and Kurai adorned in flowers of every color.

_'Flowers look good in the girl's black hair_,_'_ he found himself thinking. Coldly, he quickly looked away, returning his attention to the problem at hand: whether he should allow her to stay or not. She wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for Rin's pleading to help the stricken woman when she appeared suddenly at their campfire. If she could fight, then she might prove useful in guarding the child he had taken in. He watched the girls again from beneath his silver bangs.

* * *

Rin's laugh echoed in the clearing, filling Kurai's heart with joy. Kurai laughed with her, feeling like she had found her family again, but still having enough of a grip on reality to know that this child was no relative of hers. She was just another child; she was just Rin.

Kurai felt eyes on her back and saw in her mind that SesshoMaru was watching them. She felt herself turn red, but decided it was just the aftermath of her serious injuries. The woman took Rin in her arms and whirled her in the air, reveling in the delighted screams issuing from the child. They continued to play in the field, wearing each other out in the process as they strung themselves out in nature's dewy jewelry. Rin had made many of the necklaces, bracelets, and tiaras that clung to them. She even taught Kurai how to create jewelry from flowers although Kurasi had no hopes of ever being as good as the talented Rin.

After they had transformed themselves into flower maidens, Kurai sensed a change in the atmosphere. She straightened her spine, grabbing for her daggers before she remembered they had disappeared. It was strange, but this sensation seemed . . . _familiar_.

Someone took their place by her side, blocking the sun and throwing her into shadow. After spending so much time in the light, the darkness made her shiver. Kurai noted the white silk of a kimono and silver hair before two blades appeared in her direct line of vision. She stared at her daggers in amazement even while she took them in her hands.

"SesshoMaru-sama?" she questioned, looking quizzically up at him. He didn't even glance down at her as he answered the silent query.

"I took them as a precaution," he didn't bother to tell her why he had returned them to her now. He had seen her become suddenly aware and knew that she had sensed something out of the ordinary. Soon after, his sensitive nose picked up the several scents of a certain group of travelers. He frowned as he recognized each smell; not happy at all with whom they were soon to meet. SesshoMaru debated on the issue of leaving when he spotted Kurai stepping forward with an eager expression on her face. He was stunned: he did not think that any human would be so thirsty for blood, especially this one, considering she had just played with Rin so innocently. Then he caught the fact that her daggers sat innocently in their scabbards and that her brown eyes held a spark of curiosity as well as eagerness.

SesshoMaru sighed, this time aloud. Looks like he had no choice: he couldn't very well abandon Rin's new guardian. Even if he tried to drag her off, she would probably put up a struggle and, by then, his idiot brother would catch his scent and chase after them. Besides, SesshoMaru was curious about Kurai's ability to detect InuYasha's approach. He turned his head to watch for the arrival of his younger brother and his companions.

Kurai felt something beat within her at a steady rhythm. At first she believed it to be her heart, but then she realized that she could hear faint whispers that matched the pulse. She tried to decipher the words, but she could barely hear them. She gave up when she spotted someone–well, actually it was several people–cresting the hill in front of her. For a moment, Kurai thought that she saw a purple light flare out at her from something hanging at a girl's neck. However, as soon as she saw it, it disappeared, except the sixth sense she seemed to have acquired that told her it was still there.

As soon as the group spotted them, they all got into defensive positions. Kurai took the opportunity to study them. They all stood in a line on the hill so it proved an easy task to spot their weaknesses and strengths. There were seven in all: a small nekoyoukai that transformed into her larger, more terrifying form as soon as she spotted it; a monk in purple and black robes, holding a staff with both hands horizontal to the ground; a young woman–some type of warrior judging on her tight clothing and boomerang; she couldn't see him, but she could sense a flea-demon that was currently running away from the destined battleground; a fox kit; and another young woman that carried the thing that had flashed a violet light at Kurai. Kurai had to tear her gaze away from the raven-haired girl's throat in order to observe the last member of the group. A jolt of recognition shot through her at the same time it did through the white-haired hanyou and the raven-haired girl.

"You! Where did you run off to?!" InuYasha shouted at her, anger coursing through him as he kept a careful eye on his emotionless brother. Kagome ran forward despite the danger, ignoring InuYasha's splutters of reprimands. Kurai stood stock-still; unsure of Kagome's advances. She had never actually _met_ the girl so she had no idea what to expect. Then, Kurai saw a glint of a jewel at her neck and recalled the light that had sprung forth from it. Immediately she felt her muscles relax and strange calm settled over her. She didn't know what was happening, but Kurai did know that this girl was much more than she appeared and the gem's presence seemed to soothe her so she let it slide and thought no more on the matter.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kagome's face swam in front of her, worry creasing the girl's brow. Kurai nodded, feeling a small hand clutch hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Rin's timid expression as she stared at the warriors lined on the hilltop. Kurai glared at them–a visual warning for them not to make a move. All but the female warrior took an unsure step back as they perceived the implication. The woman with the dark-brown hair narrowed her eyes at Kurai, unfazed by the show of hostility.

"So it was you that I had heard that night," Kurai's heightened hearing picked up the rough whisper of the hanyou. She nearly toppled over when she realized that he had bound to Kagome's side. Rin's small form hugged her middle, pressing against her still-sore leg. Kurai disregarded the dull pain in her muscles and bones as she moved her body so that she stood between Rin and the intruders. However SesshoMaru brandished his sword, Tokijin at his brother's throat before Kurai could do anything else.

"InuYasha, stand back," his voice iced over in a coldness that Kurai had not heard before. She stared at the silver-haired demon, picking out the harsh loathing coating his deep voice. Then a sudden wind picked up and buffeted their bodies. Rin buried her face in Kurai's hakama, struggling to block the harsh wind. Kurai heard the familiar whispers of a male's voice resonating in her head.

Without knowing exactly why, she pried Rin from her leg and propelled her into SesshoMaru. Kurai drew her twin daggers and vaulted away from them, landing just in front of the forest that opened into the field of flowers. She looked back, discovering the faint outline of someone in flight at the center of the winds. The unnerving feeling of being watched by those hidden eyes crept over her, informing her that she was their intended target. Kurai glanced over at the huddled form of the little girl clinging to the taiyoukai Shadows darkened her eyes in the pain of a repeated loss. She didn't see the shocked expressions on the others' faces as she turned her eyes upward to see a woman on a large white feather floating down toward her. The dark voice tried to console her, telling her to accompany the woman, but something deeper and more instinctual told her to run for it. Kurai trusted her instincts far more than the cold voice and obeyed them. She sheathed her daggers and veered off in the direction of the forest. She had it all figured out in her head: she would retreat only far enough to draw the stranger away from the others and Rin. She refused to lose anyone else to demons!

Kurai raced among the trees, leaping over fallen trunks and bushes. Pumping her complaining legs with all the strength she could muster, she tore through the remaining foliage and into another clearing filled with flowers. She spun around as the wind followed and swirled around her, whipping her loose hair at the base of her spine. The strength of it picked up and her clothing clung to her front as the air raked her hair and clothes back. It was then that Kurai noticed that the clothes she wore were not her ordinary wear (A/N: Bright, isn't she?). A white haori covered her top half and a pair of purple hakama rested over her slim hips. She took no more heed of the fact that she had been undressed for, at that precise moment, a large feather appeared over the treetops . . . .


	4. Fight and Reliving Nightmares

_Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_. _

_Crimson: **flipping through random papers** It's gotta be here somewhere!_

_SesshoMaru: **walks into the room** What are you doing?_

_Crimson: **ignores him and starts tackling another stack of papers**_

_SesshoMaru: **growls** Girl! Answer me!_

_Rin: **pops out of a pile of papers** She said she was looking for an old story._

_SesshoMaru: Story?_

_Rin: Yes, SesshoMaru-sama! A three-way romantic!_

_SesshoMaru: **sweatdrops** . . . a three-way?_

_Crimson: **blushes** It's not what you think!_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Chapter Four–**

**Fight and Reliving Nightmares**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kurai unsheathed her daggers again, bracing herself on the ground in her favorite fighting stance. She positioned the blades just right for the metal to catch the sunlight and throw it directly into the flying woman's piercing eyes. The unexpected reflection blinded Kagura for a moment, allowing Kurai time enough to leap into the air and slash at the wind-demon. Her attack left a long tear in the woman's delicate skin and kimono, staining the ruined cloth a bright splash of red. Kagura's quick reflexes enabled her to grasp the girl with both hands, elegant fingers digging savagely into the warrior's wrists. She glared into her captive's brown eyes.

"Girl, that was a foolish trick you just pulled," Kagura hissed in a dangerous tone.

Recognition flooded Kurai's senses, blinding her to the people who now gathered below her. She struggled in midair, trying feverishly to escape the woman's iron grasp. Kurai could hear the darkness in the woman's voice–the same icy shadow that had shrouded the voice which had whispered in her sleep mere hours ago. She had suddenly grown nervous of it. Her brain now tried to decipher why it frightened her now when she had always ran to it seeking comfort for years.

Kurai squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to banish the fear that strangely expanded within her. She succeeded . . . barely. With a renewed determination, Kurai threw her upper body back and swung her legs forward, kicking the surprised demoness's chest and freeing herself in the process. She dropped through the air, battling the atmosphere to regain her balance and fall feet-first, but she fought in vain. The wind continued to whip her around, sending her off course and towards the ground head-first. She knew her life was about to end . . . or she thought she knew, anyway.

Strong arms caught her around the waist before she hit the forest floor. Silky fur tickled her confused face as her savior landed with her in his arms. She still held the daggers in clenched fists and, after feeling the strain in her numbing fingers, slid the weapons back into their scabbards. Kurai was set back on her feet, but she couldn't take even a single step forward before a small force crashed into her stomach, clutching her around the middle. SesshoMaru lay a steadying hand on her shoulder as Kurai stumbled backwards in surprise before recognizing Rin's messy black hair, still strewn with flower petals, pressed against her abdomen.

"Rin?" Kurai asked, not sure what to say to the tears she could smell on the air. Wait, since when could she _smell_ tears? Her thoughts were interrupted by Rin's tearful voice.

"Why did you leave, Kurai-sama?" Kurai felt guilt creep up on her before the child's next sentence. "You could have got hurt."

Kurai, bewildered by the worry in Rin's face, whom she had just met that morning, answered simply, "I had to draw her away from you." She indicated the others in the clearing, as well, with a weary hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

SesshoMaru watched her answer from the corners of his eyes. He thought about what she had said until an annoying laugh filled his sensitive ears. He looked up to see a snickering Kagura hold onto her feather, observing the strange group below.

"Hey! What's so damn funny, Kagura?!" InuYasha bellowed in his usual fit of fury. He raised his sword, Tetsusaiga, at her, all set to unleash its power before the wind-witch tried anything funny. Kagura never let her eyes leave Kurai as she explained her mission to the group.

"Naraku has sent me to pick up the newcomer, but it seems she's already been taken by his enemies." Kagura smirked, "Naraku will be displeased with this little development." She closed her eyes and released a grunt of defeat. This would mean that she had to return to Naraku before she could take any further action. A sharp pain in her left arm brought back the unpleasant memory of Kurai slicing through it. Kagura frowned in thought as she took off into the twilight, leaving behind a very confused group. _'Best get Naraku to look at the wound. That girl's power is able to transmit through her weapons_._'_ The image of Kagome with her enchanted arrows crossed her mind. She smirked again, "If they join up, then Naraku might die." She smiled to herself as she entered the purple aura of Naraku's newest manor.'_Freedom_,_'_ she thought.

* * *

Kurai cocked her head in confusion: this Naraku wanted her? For what? She felt the comforting embrace of Rin loosening and she looked down at the girl's befuddled expression. Kurai pushed back a stray lock of hair as it swept the child's forehead. No doubt Rin was thinking of the same question. Suddenly something tore at Kurai's soul; her body stiffened, darkness overtaking her senses. However, before the shadows could suffocate her, Kurai spotted the violet aura pulse from the jewel, driving back the deadliest of the shadows. But too late, her mind had already fallen under the stress of all she had been through in such a short span of time. Her body buckled as someone called from the jewel, a sweet, female voice. Kurai felt the warmth of it seep into her as she slipped into the darkness. She would worry later about telling her new companions how prone she was to fainting without warning. It would only irritate them further.

Before she lost complete consciousness, Kurai felt herself drop into the warm embrace of someone standing near to her. All she could think of then was how nice the heartbeat felt against her ear as she allowed her mind to answer the jewel's cry.

* * *

"Kurai?" a gentle voice spoke in her pointed ear. "Wake up, little one. We have important matters to discuss." A dense fog obscured her vision when Kurai opened her eyes. She rested on black fur that felt like silk smoothed against her bare skin. She opened her eyes wide. _Bare_ skin? Kurai quickly looked down and realized that she wore not a stitch of clothing. She folded her arms against her bare chest, peering into the mists as she tried to figure out what had happened. Her sharpened hearing caught the musical laughter of a woman as if she stood right next to her. Sitting up carefully, Kurai suddenly came face-to-face with said woman.

Kurai stared at the beauty before her with a gaping mouth as both females studied each other. The stranger had long, black hair like hers, her skin resembled smooth ivory, and dark-brown irises flared in her eyes. They resembled one another in many ways, but Kurai took care to note several minor differences: the older woman had a greater height than she did, had broader feet, and possessed wisdom that hinted from her dark eyes.

The woman smiled soon after the younger female thought that, "You possess wisdom as well, young Kurai." She trailed long, elegant fingers down the girl's face, a calming violet light leaving a temporary line down the center. Kurai felt peace overcome her along with a sense of release. She couldn't see the mark that shone on her forehead for a moment, and then, just as quickly disappeared. The woman smiled again at Kurai, motioning with a wave of her hand to stand up. She did so, soon realizing that something dragged at the base of her spine. She was about to look down to discover the origin of the weight when the stranger spoke to her once more, drawing Kurai's attention away from her body.

"Kurai, I am Priestess Midoriko. I created the Shikon no tama that you saw before you fell." She stopped as though waiting for a reply from the younger woman.

Kurai nodded her head in acknowledgment, still reeling from the appearance of this woman who resembled her so closely. If one takes away the armor and hakama which Midoriko wore, reminding Kurai, once again, of her embarrassing state of undress. She attempted to hide herself from the miko's probing eyes by using the fur-covered cloth she had been lying on. The miko smiled in amusement.

"I shall tell you as much as I am able to," she informed the blushing girl. "I created the Shikon Jewel many years ago by crystallizing my soul and a demon's soul in an attempt to save many thousands of innocent lives." Her eyes grew dark as the memory played through her mind for what seemed the trillionth time. "The jewel was brought to another priestess named Kikyo whose duty it was to purify the jewel and thus end the battle raging within it. However, before her task could be completed, a demon by the name of Naraku corrupted her with hate by playing with her heart and a hanyou's love. He turned them against each other, hoping that Kikyo would hate her love enough to kill him so that his blood could wash over the jewel and taint it with evil. Fortunately, Kikyo's heart proved stronger than Naraku's deceit since she chose to die with the Shikon no tama clutched in her hand. Fifty years later, in this time era, her reincarnation, Kagome appeared with the Shikon Jewel embedded within her. With that, the cycle began all over again, starting with the shattering of the jewel." Midoriko stopped to release a deep sigh, "Kagome has put it upon herself to locate all the missing pieces of the jewel and remake it."

Kurai nodded slowly, hardly able to take it all in. It all seemed so unrealistic and yet, here she was in the middle of it. "But . . . what does all this have to do with me?" she asked, watching Midoriko through bemused eyes.

Midoriko stayed silent for a long moment, causing Kurai to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. Finally the miko decided to speak, "I believe that _you_ are _my_ reincarnation, but since my soul is trapped within this jewel, you were born with only half of one–yours. It would explain why you always had all those fainting spells in the past. It was due to that lack of life force that sustains a person in life." She poked her bottom lip in concentration, "Although I must say: it is a miracle that you could live without your second half. The few that are born with only half their souls­–which is rare, mind you–die soon after birth, unable to summon enough strength to walk this life."

Kurai thought about this for a moment as the priestess before her pondered such a thing in her own mind. _'So the past self is needed to aid the present soul through life. They work together in a sort of symbiotic relationship? And then split apart in death as their combined life force becomes unnecessary, and the present soul becomes the past self and aids the spirit of its own reincarnation? Augh!_' Kurai's head began to hurt with such a confusing and odd theory, but she thought that she had the gist of it.

"Try not to hurt yourself. It's best to just pretend that you understand and go on with life," Midoriko's amused voice broke through Kurai's brainstorm. Kurai briefly wondered how this obviously-human woman could be considered the greatest priestess of all time. She would have expected a bit more, how do you say it, _depth _to such an ancient warrior-priestess? Kurai's eyes suddenly widened at something Midoriko had mentioned earlier.

"Hold on! What did you mean by 'fifty years in _this_ time era'?" Kurai questioned though she could already guess the answer. After all, she had been wondering why there were so many demons all of a sudden after leaving a world where she had only seen a couple.

"You are in the Sengoku Jidai–The Warring States Period. The country of Japan is at war with itself," Midoriko explained gently, sensing several more questions rise within the poor girl.

"What was that purple light for? Why does this Naraku want me? And _why_ am I naked?!" she nearly screamed the last part in an effort to wake herself up from the crazy dream. Kurai turned pleading eyes upon the calm miko.

"The light created a bond between us, attempting to make you strong enough to stand on your own. Without fainting," she answered with a wink. "I do not know why Naraku wants you, but I do have a pretty good idea as to your state of undress. Unfortunately, I can say no more on the matter. It is for you to discover later as you travel through this ancient land. Well, ancient for you, at least." The priestess smiled gently at her, sending a measure of serenity to Kurai with the simple expression. As the woman began to disappear, Kurai felt more questions bubble to her lips.

"Wait!" she called to the fading silhouette of the legendary miko.

"As you progress your questions shall be answered. Until then, be patient and strengthen yourself with the Ice Prince," came her ethereal voice, echoing throughout her mind. Kurai felt all alone as she listened to the paling echoes, holding something soft and furry across her front before she realized that a light had begun to slice the darkness. Struggling to remain in the concealing shadows, Kurai felt her mind slip unwillingly into the fiery light.

* * *

"Well, Kagura?" came Naraku's voice, dark and emotionless. He stared down with crimson eyes at the kneeling woman who held a fan in one hand. Kagura steeled herself before delivering the news.

"SesshoMaru has taken in the girl, and InuYasha and his friends showed up, as well," Kagura reported, fearing the worst. She was unprepared for what happened next.

"Heh. Heh. Heh," Naraku laughed. "So they all found her before me, eh?" He didn't even wait for Kagura's answer (like she could give it to him anyway with her mind a complete blank at his strange behavior) before continuing with his musings. "SesshoMaru has acquired yet another female? Very interesting." Kagura had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. She was wondering if she should leave him to his own corrupt thoughts when Naraku addressed her.

"Kagura, I want you to keep an eye on this girl for awhile. And if there are any odd changes with her, you are to bring her to me." He held a threatening note in his voice, warning her not to disobey him.

Kagura only nodded in answer, used to such odd requests. She walked out of the room, leaving Naraku to his pondering.

"Blood is thicker than water, after all," he murmured, eyes glittering darkly at his clever plan. "She will prove more useful than I first thought." His laugh reverberated off the stone walls of his new castle, following Kagura as she boarded her feather and flew off.

* * *

She opened her eyes for the second time that day, but this time blessing the light that greeted her. It was the heated light from a dancing fire. Though she didn't get a chance to enjoy it for too long as two small heads popped into view above her.

"Hey, Lady, are you all right?" questioned the boy with pumpkin-colored hair; his eyes held a light of concern. Kurai only nodded slowly, pushing her slim body off the wooden floor. Suddenly remembering Midoriko's visit, the woman glanced down at her body, sighing in relief when she saw the white haori and violet hakama covering her. She was fully clothed, thank goodness. With this small assurance calming her mind, Kurai observed her new surroundings, drinking in all the visions that greeted her astonished eyes.

It was an old-fashioned Japanese room with a fireplace in the center of the household. _'So_,_'_ she thought,'_Midoriko was telling the truth__–__I am in the Sengoku Jidai_._'_

"Ah. Ye are up," an ancient voice came up from behind her. Kurai swiveled around, alarmed at whoever had managed to sneak up on her. An elderly woman dressed in red pants and a white shirt ambled through the door. She wore a decorative patch over one eye, and a blue light lingered about her form. The last detail shocked Kurai, but as soon as she had spotted the aqua haze, it faded into the surrounding air. The younger woman hid her shock with practiced ease, masking it in her voice as she spoke to the elder.

"Where am I?"

The older woman observed her for a moment before taking a seat next to her. "Ye are in my village, Kurai-san. I am Lady Kaede, the priestess and protectress of it." She let her words sink in as Kurai drew her knees up to her chest. After a moment of unbroken silence, Rin's sweet voice reached the women's ears.

"Kurai?" The young woman looked down at her charge, waiting for the rest of the question. "Why did you fall?" Her eyes grew large with a child's curiosity and worry. Kurai grew uneasy as three pairs of eyes rested on her. Fleetingly, she wondered where SesshoMaru-sama and the others were at before answering.

"It's actually kind of complicated," she explained, unsure as to where she ought to begin. Kurai watched her attentive audience and realized that she wouldn't be able to escape with any excuse. She sighed heavily, hoping that they wouldn't think she was crazy. "Okay. After I fainted I had . . . uh . . . a revelation . . ."


	5. Dangerous Encounters

_Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_. I do own the OC Kurai, however, so no taking her._

_Crimson: **yawns** I've been so lazy lately. . . ._

_Kurai: No freakin' kidding. . . . Now, hurry up and get to writing!_

_Crimson: Geez, you sound like Inu-chan._

_Kurai: . . . Don't group me with that cretin! **hits Crimson on head**_

_Crimson: Yow! That just proved me right! And "cretin"? Seriously? Are you trying to change your character or something?_

_Kurai: Well, I had to do _something_ to keep myself busy around here. I wasn't just going to stand around while you played hookey all this time. . . ._

_Crimson: **rubs back of head and laughs nervously** Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Work and my studies have been keeping me pretty busy. . . . Heh. Heh._

_Kurai: Excuses! Excuses! Now get to typing!_

_Crimson: **screams as she is chained to desk**_

_Kurai: READ ON!_

* * *

**Chapter Five–**

**Dangerous Encounters**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Midoriko's reincarnation?" Kaede and Shippo exclaimed simultaneously. Rin just looked from one to the other, confused as to who this Midriko-person was and what a "reincarnation" meant.

Kurai nodded in affirmation, a sweatdrop running down the back of her head at the reaction her story had received. Not that she hadn't expected it, but did they have to _scream_? Her poor ears were ringing. . . . Trying not to be obvious, the dark-haired girl reached up to rub her abused ears in an effort to stop the pounding now taking place within her skull.

"But such a thing is impossible," Lady Kaede mused aloud. Her one good eye turned to stare into the dancing fire at the center of the cozy hut. Kurai followed her gaze, watching the yellow and orange flames leap and wave in the little sandpit. A tense silence fell for several long moments, the two children–Shippo and Rin–glanced at one another, both wondering what to do to encourage the adults to continue speaking.

"Not impossible," Kurai finally breathed, her chocolate-brown eyes focusing on the sapphire-blue at the base of the hearth fire. "Just improbable." Her long, slender fingers curled into her palms, creating two fists which rested on her thighs as she sat upon the wooden floorboards of the village priestess's hut. The silky strands of her blue-black hair framed her contemplative expression as she thought hard about what the ancient miko she was apparently the reincarnation of had told her. "After all, Kagome and Kikyo no longer share the same body," she pointed out. "Kikyo needs human souls just to _move_. Kagome is able to live normally only because she took back most of Kikyo's soul. . .and I'm sure that her priestess powers help with the rest. . . ."

Kaede thought about that information for a moment. It did make sense. Kikyo–now living within a clay body–no longer possessed enough life force on her own to survive unless she used other souls of the dead to aid her. And she needed more than one now that Kagome had rent her soul in half.

"So Kikyo and Kagome are like you and Midoriko?" Shippo questioned in a curious voice, looking up at the two women who sat on either side of him.

Kurai brought her attention to the little fox-demon boy. Her lips instantly turned up into a smile. The kit was so adorable, and she had always loved children. Motherly instincts, she supposed. She settled a hand atop his head and ruffled his red-orange hair affectionately. This earned her a cheesy grin and a flash of baby fangs. "Pretty much, Shippo-chan."

Something tugged at her haori sleeve from the other side of her. Curious and slightly startled, Kurai glanced behind her and noticed the shy Rin holding onto a handful of her white shirt. Embarrassment blossomed across the human child's pale cheeks at her daring, but her dark eyes burned with silent determination. Recognizing jealousy when she saw it, it took everything Kurai had to hold in the laughter at the expression on her charge's face. With an apologetic look on her own face, Kurai took to her feet, sweeping Rin up into her arms all in one graceful movement.

"Well, anyway, Kaede-sama," Kurai addressed politely, feeling plenty more cheerful now that she knew she wouldn't be fainting any time soon, "I think I'll take Rin-chan and go to the hotsprings. Some of us are in desperate need of a bath." She wrinkled her nose playfully at the pout on the little girl's face after taking notice of the smears of dirt all over her skin and clothing from playing in the flower field earlier. Kurai, herself, felt pretty nasty. She could still feel places on her body where her skin was growing tight from the dried blood that SesshoMaru had closed the wounds to but had failed to clean. Her long hair also probably had all sorts of tangles and knots to it, seeing as how it was so thick.

"How did ye–never mind," Kaede cut herself off, shaking her head to rid herself of the list of questions popping up. The old woman had no intentions of placing any more weight onto such an innocent and young woman's shoulders, especially one who had just awoken from a fainting spell after battling one of Naraku's incarnates. Not to mention the fact that, before all that, she had been attacked by demons back in the modern era. . . .(A/N: Kagome talked with Kaede while Kurai was out) "Very well," the elderly miko consented with a sigh. "Just be careful."

"Yeah!" Shippo called out after the two females. "If you need help, just shout for InuYasha! He's on patrol!"

"Patrol?" Kurai repeated with a raise of her brow as she stepped out of the hut. "Okay," she replied in a soft voice before walking off in the direction of a little patch of woods where she could smell heated water emanating from. Night was just beginning to fall. The sun sat on the horizon like a golden beacon to the west, warming the two humans as they walked out of the village. Only a couple of people were still out and about–most already inside their homes eating supper and whatnot. Those who were out greeted Kurai and Rin with bright smiles and endearments of "cute" and "adorable" for Rin, not in the least bit perturbed by the sudden appearance of the two complete strangers.

"These people are nice, Kurai-sama," Rin noted as she watched the last of their "acquaintances" head down the dirt path to their hut on their way home from a hard-day's work in the fields. She turned and looked up at her guardian, giving Kurai a brilliant grin of her own.

Kurai chuckled into her fist, pleased to have come to such a welcoming village. "Yes, they are, Rin-chan," she agreed with a smile, ruffling the kid's midnight-black bangs. "And stop with the 'sama', 'kay? I'm no 'lady'…" Here, Kurai grimaced, picturing herself all decked out in multiple kimonos and haori with her hair up in a gravity-defying style. Manners, style, and all sorts of political details to mess with… Not her idea of a good time. She seriously doubted that if she had possessed such a title, she would not be allowed her daggers or her martial art training… Unless she was of _demon_ nobility, like SesshoMaru-sama.

"Oh, okay!" the 8-year-old immediately did as she was told and did so happily. She would be the dream child of any parent…

With a sigh, Kurai shook her head before dipping down and gathering the little girl into her arms. As expected, Rin squealed in delight, clutching the bag of fresh clothes and soaps a friendly villager had given them moments ago. A playful grin pulled at the dark-haired woman's lips and she spun in a circle a couple of times before dizziness made her stop.

With both human females laughing like little kids, woman and child continued onward to the hot springs…

* * *

"This smells like flowers, Kurai-san!" Rin exclaimed happily, breathing in the pleasant floral scent. The warm water of the springs lapped at her waist as she sat on a rock, allowing Kurai to clean the dirt and grime from her hair.

Kurai laughed-a light, tinkling sound which reminded the child of the bells on Ah-Un's reins. She loved those bells, always ringing them for no reason at all other than to hear the clear, crisp sound they made. It annoyed Jaken to no end, though…

"Well, then," the ebony-haired woman ran her fingers over the kid's scalp, making sure to get all the dirt that had accumulated over their travels. "You'll blend right in the next time we come upon a flower field."

"Really?" Rin asked, brown eyes shining at the thought of being just like her beloved flowers.

"Really," Kurai chuckled. "Now, let me rinse the soap suds out," she directed, helping the little girl off the rock and into a shallow part of the heated pool. Scooping up the water in her hands, she slowly rinses out the wonderful-smelling shampoo-or what qualified as shampoo here in this world. It still amazed her that she was actually in the Feudal Era of Japan! What's more, she wasn't the only one. When they got back to Kaede's hut, perhaps it would be a good idea to have a chat with Kagome Higurashi?

"K-Kurai-san?" Rin's trembling voice snapped the dark-haired girl out of her jumbled thoughts. Immediately, Kurai stiffened, reacting to the fear in the air.

She did not even have to glance down at the little girl to know what was scaring her so.

The glowing, scarlet eyes of a demon met hers from the other side of the steaming water. Kurai felt the usual human terror clawing up her throat at the sight of the beast, but she forced it back down. It would do no good to get caught up in such useless emotions. Especially with Rin present.

With a gentle push, Kurai guided her charge out onto the shore behind them. The demon remained still the entire time they inched their way onto solid ground. Kurai, for once, was insanely-happy she had a paranoia when bathing outdoors. Both girls were dressed in simple white yukatas. Not much of a help considering the fact that they were both soaking wet-clean, now, but wet… Kurai, fortunately, still wore her bra and underwear and Rin was so young that it didn't matter much. She didn't know why this eased her fears; it just did…

"Run, Rin!" Kurai ordered the little girl, snapping her out of her fear-induced stupor. "Get out of here! Get to SesshoMaru!" The black-haired woman watched as her charge darted off into the trees in the direction of the village, making sure that she was safely away before returning her attention back to the potential fight at hand.

"Even better," the demon before her laughed, an evil gleam in his yellow eyes. "Now I just have you. No need to waste energy on getting the girl-child out of the way." The male oni took a menacing step forward, his hungry gaze traveling up his victim's slender, partially-clothed body. "Young eyes shouldn't see what I'm about to do to you," he remarked while licking his nonexistent lips in anticipation.

Kurai felt no fear. Her chocolate-colored eyes only narrowed while the corner of her lips curled up in disgust. She forced her hands to remain loose, rather than tighten into fists like they desperately wanted to. She would need to keep her fingers ready to grab the daggers lying innocently upon her discarded clothes just a leap away. The clawed foot of the demon advancing upon her instantly drew her attention as it landed upon the edge of the pool of steaming water she was currently in. Her eyes caught the small puff of dirt cloud the air around the furry appendage, seeing it in slow motion. The scent of earth mixed with blood and the stench of beast wafted into her flaring nostrils. Her ears twitched as heavy breathing and a quickening pace of what sounded like a heartbeat faintly fluttered against her eardrum. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end as she noted the danger in the air, but, at the same time, a rush of excitement and anticipation of her own barreled through her veins.

What was this feeling she had? Her senses were outrageous–far beyond the range of a human's. . . . Could this be the adrenaline rush scientists back in her time always spoke about? Or was it something else?

With a start, she realized that she had lingered too long in one spot. At the last second, Kurai leapt off to her left as two black arms shot out to snap her up. She landed in a crouched position on dry land not far off from her clothes which lay folded amongst an outcropping of stones.

"Well, well," the demon grunted in his deep, grumbling voice which sounded like stone grating against stone. Kurai flinched at the noise but pushed back her displeasure. "You're pretty nimble, wench." Although his words suggested he was admirable of her skills, his tone seemed pretty displeased.

_'Probably because he realizes that it won't be as easy to capture me as he first thought,'_ Kurai mused to herself. She could not help the smug smirk that came to her face at the idea of this demon having to work for his "meal". He had just learned that this was not going to be an easy catch like he had, apparently, wanted. Now, he was going to get another lesson, but this one was going to reveal how he had just forfeited his _life_. . . .

"It _wasn't_ good for you when Rin left," she spoke in strong voice, standing up straight and proud. "Because, now, I don't have to hold back." Before the oni knew it, Kurai had moved. At a speed that would make the great SesshoMaru proud, the young woman crossed the distance between her and her opponent. Within seconds, he was dead–body slashed in half from the daggers she had snatched up along the way.

The metallic scent of blood nearly overpowered her and she staggered, but something behind her steadied her by placing a hand on the small of her back. Craning her head back, she saw a familiar pair of golden eyes staring coldly back down at her.

"SesshoMaru?"


End file.
